Many individuals spend a lot of time trying to become proficient at software games. For example, in order to maximize their points and complete all of the objectives of a game, users attempt to learn in detail how each level and other aspects of the game works. Some individuals even play the game to the point where the game stops being fun and starts being a chore in order to become proficient.